Un paso a la vez
by Kay Tsumei
Summary: A los 7 años Tsuna tuvo un terrible y doloroso accidente que lo marco de por vida. Años después y tras haber vivido diversas experiencias debe enfrentarse a su realidad: Ser el próximo líder de la décima generación Vongola. Pero ¿como lograrlo cuando por su culpa murieron tantas personas? ¿como volver a creer en si mismo? Solo su tutor tiene la respuesta; todo radica en su familia
1. Prólogo

_**No**_** _bateado. beteado_**_._ (¿como demonios es la palabra?)_ Los personajes son propiedad de Akira-sama and Corporation associated. _Lo típico, ya saben.

_**Advertencias:** Tendrá rated M porque probablemente toque temas fuertes, algo como "muerte de un personaje" y "altos contenidos de hemoglobina". Sin rallar lo gore, claro. **No **se aun si habrá SLASH entre algún personaje y otro. No lo creo, pero ante todo están advertidos de un posible aunque muy poco probable. Por lo demás intentare ser lo más fiel posible al cannon ¿osea? La nada misma XD_

Ya, eso ;D A leer, supongo.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Prologo_**

.

_ ._

_- ¡Tsu-kun! La cena esta lista._

_- ¡Voy! – el pequeño niño tomo su (enooorme) pelota y corrió en dirección al ventanal que daba a la sala. Estaba muy hambriento, jugar el día entero en el patio tenía sus consecuencias (además de tener toda la ropa sucia, claro). Por desgracia y haciendo gala de una torpeza innata, no llego muy lejos hasta tropezar con sus propios pies e ir con todo y pelota al suelo. Tsuna se tensó por un instante antes de gritar a todo pulmón- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! _

_- ¿Tsu-kun? Oh, te has caído otra vez, cielo._

_- Duele mucho. ¡Mira! Me he hecho un rasmillón – El pequeño se estremeció al ver sus rodillas, manchadas de tierra y con delgadas líneas rojizas. Sangre. Escondió el rostro en el delantal de su mami y gimió, asustado. Odiaba lastimarse, odiaba el dolor. _

_- Ya, ya. Todo está bien cariño._

_- ¡Pero mira, hay sangre! Moriré, mami._

_- No es cierto, cariño, mami no dejaría que nada nunca te pasara – La joven castaña le paso una mano con delicadeza por los cabellos, acariciándolos como sabia a su hijo le gustaba._

_-¿Lo prometes? – asomo su carita rasmillada de entre las ropas de su madre y la miro con ojos lagrimosos._

_- Claro, cielo. Mami siempre te cuidara._

_- ¿Segura? _

_- ¡Si, Tsu-kun!_

_- ¡Entonces yo también te cuidare! Siempre, siempre. – sonrió con orgullo y estiro sus pequeños bracitos hasta asir con fuerza el cuello de su madre. _

_- Bien cielo. Es una promesa._

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

.

Se abrieron las puertas tras un estruendoso golpe.

_- Hazte a un lado, escoria._

Había pocas –o muchas, dependiendo de quién lo mirase- cosas que en verdad molestaban a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nada fuera de lo común, cosas que deberían molestar a cualquiera, en realidad. Cosas como la falta de respeto hacia los demás, el menosprecio hacia quien lo único que intenta es hacer tu mera existencia un poco más agradable. Casas básicas, ya saben.

_-¿Se encuentra bien?_ – Se agacha y le alcanza el montón de papeles repartidos por el suelo al mayordomo. Evita que Xanxus pise las gafas del anciano e, ignorando de paso el empujón que recibe en el costado, le ofrece una mirada conciliadora – _Tenga usted –._

El hombre le sonríe, agradecido, y se calza las gafas –_Muchas gracias, joven Sawada_–. Está acostumbrado a los desplantes de su _señor Xanxus_, por lo que no comenta nada al respecto. Ambos se ponen de pie, y tras una leve reverencia hacia el imponente escritorio al frente de ellos, da media vuelta y desaparece luego de cerrar las puertas. Tsuna también se da media vuelta y con calma encara a las personas en la oficina.

_-Buenas tardes Señor…_ –No alcanza a finalizar su saludo apropiadamente al ser interrumpido abruptamente por Xanxus, parándose de espaldas justo frente a él. Tan largo y ancho como es logra tapar al pequeño Tsuna completamente.

_-¿Para qué me llamaste, viejo?_ – su voz, impaciente y agresiva, da a entender de claras a primeras que tiene cosas más importantes que estar ahí, perdiendo su tiempo. Ni rastros a la vista de lo que debiera ser el respeto hacia su padre.

_-No es necesaria tanta insolencia, Xanxus. Recuerda tus modales_. – El _Noveno_ se alza de su asiento y junta ambas manos en la oscura mesa – _Puedes esperar un momento_, _¿no? Tsunayoshi, quisiera presentarte a alguien_ – Solo ahí Tsuna dio un paso al lado, haciéndose notar. Estaba familiarizado con las miradas de infinito desprecio que solía enviarle Xanxus, por lo que no se inmuto realmente al ser golpeado furiosamente por una de ellas. Era, simple y después de todo, Xanxus.

_-¿Si, señor?_ – Dio un paso más y observo con más atención a su alrededor, manteniéndose recto. No llego a ver la sombra que se posaba en los ojos oscuros del hombre mayor al estar siguiendo la mano que alzaba hacia su invitado. Un invitado de elegante traje, con una llamativa mascota posada en su cabeza y una presencia imponente.

Un bebe.

Tsuna podía (aparentar) ser muchas cosas. Muchas, muchísimas. Demasiadas, a veces. Pero en este caso él sabía lo que no era (lo que podía evitar fingir), y eso era ser un ignorante.

Porque sabía que aquel bebe era un Arcobaleno. El Arcobaleno del Sol, el más fuerte de entre los 7 pequeños más poderosos de toda la mafia. Y si él de entre todos_, aquel Hitman, _estaba ahí de todos los lugares que podría estar un asesino, _bueno_, podía decir con seguridad que no era para algo agradable. Y aun así se mantuvo tranquilo, asintiendo con cortesía, haciéndose el desentendido – _Buenas tardes, señor_ – Observo como el Arcobaleno le examinaba atentamente, escudriñando hasta el último detalle en una fugaz mirada.

-_Ciao, Tsuna_ – El Arcobaleno dio unos pasos sobre el escritorio y le sonrió, ofreciéndole su menuda mano. El apretón fue firme, quizás demasiado confianzudo para el gusto de Tsuna. No dijo nada y regreso su mirada al _Noveno_.

-Probablemente no sepas quien es él, Tsunayoshi– No fue un intento de hacerle sentir mal, el _Noveno_ jamás haría sentir mal a Tsuna, pero de todas maneras Xanxus aprovecho la oportunidad y soltó un bufido despectivo, _porque aquel era el estúpido de Sawada, obviamente no sabría quién era él bebe,_ y claro, él debía hacerse notar. El _Noveno_ le dirigió una mirada irritada, cansado y hasta avergonzado de la actitud de su hijo, y continuo sonriéndole cariñoso al joven_– Él es Reborn, uno de los 7 niños Arcobalenos. El más fuerte de entre ellos, me atrevería a decir _– Él bebe asintió con respeto hacia el hombre, irradiando confianza. Al menos, el _Noveno_ no intento explicarle _que_ era un Arcobaleno. Era algo que si o si Tsuna sabría, por lo que ahorro el mal momento.

El castaño volvió a asentir –_Un gusto, Señor Reborn_ –.

_-Puedes llamarme solo Reborn, Tsuna. No será necesario ser tan formales entre nosotros _– el Arcobaleno hizo un gesto con la mano y encogió uno de sus pequeños hombros.

_-Tsunayoshi es así, Reborn. Un niño muy educado_ – _Timoteo_ sonrió orgulloso. Xanxus apretó los puños – _Bueno, la razón por la que te llame, más que otra cosa, es para darte una noticia Tsunayoshi_ – el joven volvió a centrarse en el _Noveno_. Sabía que aquello era para algo más que solo presentarle a un invitado. Y, como ya había pensado anteriormente, sabía que no sería algo agradable. Pasaron unos escasos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar – _Ya sabrás, por los informes que hemos leído y los otros tantos que te ha enviado el asesor externo, que se aproximan tiempos… intranquilos y ciertamente inseguros. Como jefe de la familia debo tomar cartas en el asunto, además de mover a todos los integrantes importantes y próximamente activos a lugares estratégicos donde podrán aprovecharse mejor sus aptitudes y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerse seguros en lo mayor posible _– un segundo más de silencio– _Por lo que, tras pensarlo detenidamente junto a mis guardianes y el equipo de Iemetsu, he decidido que volverás a Japón, junto a Reborn. _

Tsuna cerró los ojos. Sonrió un poquito, aunque no fue una sonrisa agradable.

Japón.

Y claro, no se había equivocado (su intuición jamás lo había hecho). Sabía que algún día sucedería, desde un principio lo supo. Extrañamente, tras haber estado tanto tiempo en un constante estado de tensión, la noticia –lejos de aliviarlo– solo hacia renovar su malestar. La peor y más grande de sus desgracias estaba a punto de comenzar, y Tsuna no podía creer lo mucho que se había adelantado. No quería, no estaba preparado. Pero callo sus quejas, como siempre – _Como usted ordene, Señor._

_Hacía mucho ya que se había rendido._

**_._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

* * *

.

.

_B_ien, este es un fic totalmente en proceso y que sera meramente guiado hacia los temas "_Mafia_" y "_Familia_" (algo como todo lo que no tocaron en el anime, creo). Intentare ser lo mas seria posible (quizás se me salga alguna putada XD pero son cosas que pasan) y si alguien versado en el tema -¿existe alguien así? ¿Algún mafioso por aquí?- quiere dar su ayuda, bienvenido sea. Y _cualquier_ otra crítica _constructiva_ sera bien recibida ;]

¿Algo más? Ah, si. Soy fiel seguidora del Shounen (mentira xD pero me encantan las peleas;). Y en verdad me gustaría ser capaz de escribir este fic con una cantidad aceptable de él.

Y eso ;] Se que fue cortito, pero espero compensarlo con el prox. cap c: el cual, por cierto, ya tengo terminado. Y probablemente suba entre mañana y pasado.

Opiniones?


	2. Chapter 1

_**NoBteado(?) ~** Personajes; Akira Amano;D _

_Capitulo que debería haber subido hace... _

_***Ankoku**, mi preciada primera review'badora, Gracias!_

_._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**_._**

**_Capítulo 1 _**_by Kay_

.

_-Sabes que no es necesario que ordenes todo de una pasada, ¿no?–_ Él bebe Arcobaleno se subió a una de las grandes maletas repartidas por la sala y observo al adolescente. Había sido un muy largo viaje (más de lo planeado) desde Italia hasta Japón; acababan de llegar y Tsuna, aquel niño terco, ya estaba ordenando todo sin siquiera descansar o refrescarse.

_- Esta bien, señor._

_-Reborn._

_-Lo sé, señor._

La casa, si bien no estaba desordenada ni sucia (el Noveno había enviado personal para dejarla impecable después de tanto tiempo desocupada), le daba una sensación extraña a Tsuna y no podía quedarse quieto. Necesitaba ordenar su equipaje, el cual, por cierto, no recordaba tan extenso. Es más, estaba seguro que tenía más maletas de las que recordaba. Y eso que tenía una pésima memoria -_ ¿Esas de allá son suyas?_ – apunto al fondo de la sala a unas enormes maletas. En todo caso ¿Cómo habían cabido esas en el taxi? ¿O habían llegado antes?

_-No, son tuyas. Noveno le pidió a algunas sirvientas que prepararan tu nuevo uniforme para la escuela y ropa normal –_ El Arcobaleno le dirigió una mirada divertida – _¿No pensabas vestirte a diario con trajes y ropas tan formales, verdad? Tienes 15 años, Tsuna. Aquí los jóvenes no se visten de esa manera. –_ En ninguna parte lo hacen, siendo sinceros.

Tsuna se sintió un poco tonto por no haberlo pensado antes. Con las ropas que utilizaba normalmente lo único que lograría es que lo miraran más de lo necesario, preguntándose el por qué un –pequeño– adolescente iba de traje en plena ciudad. Nadie sabía sobre la mafia, los Vongola y cualquier otra excusa que pudiera dar sería utilizada como una forma de hacer que destacara un poco más.

Sintió las manos un tanto húmedas y los pies flojos. Miro al bebe y asintió –_ Tiene razón, fue imprudente de mi parte no preocuparme de algo así. –_ Tomo dos maletas medianas y se dirigió a la escalera _– Subiré esto a mi habitación. Es libre de escoger la que usted quiera, luego le ayudare a llevar sus cosas._

No alcanzo a escuchar respuesta alguna del Arcobaleno al subir rápidamente por las escaleras, tampoco le importaba. No estaba cansado, pero a la vez no se sentí nada de bien. El lugar, la casa. Japón. Todo le enfermaba. Pero en Italia se sentía de la misma forma, por lo que no era un problema del lugar. Y a la vez tenía todo que ver con el lugar. Estaba en Namimori, después de tanto tiempo. Había regresado a su hogar.

Sintió unas repentinas arcadas. Estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo y respiro un par de veces. Las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento e iba a irse de cara al suelo. Respira, respira. ¿Hogar? Él no tenía hogar. Debía dejarse de tantas sensiblerías, le hacían ponerse malo. Además de perder la concentración. Y él no podía permitirse ese tipo de fallos.

_-¿Estas bien, Tsuna?_ – él bebe repentinamente estaba a un lado de él, con claras intenciones de ayudarle. El joven alzo una mano (solo ahí se percató que había soltado ambas maletas y probablemente aquello había alertado al Hitman). Más tarde se regañaría por aquel tropiezo tan idiota. Muy típico de él.

_-Estoy bien, señor. Solo un poco mareado_. – Se alzó de la pared intentando que no se notara su fatiga –_ Disculpe, de inmediato le ayudo con sus cosas_ – Volvió a tomar sus maletas, abrió la puerta que estaba al frente suyo y camino hasta dejarlas sobre la cama, mirando de paso la mediana estancia, casi por inercia. Paredes de un suave amarillo, cortinas cafés, un escritorio simple, un armario, un pequeño velador y la cama. Una habitación corriente. Normal.

Extraña.

Aquella había sido su habitación hasta los 7 años, justo hasta antes de que ocurriera el accidente en Kokuyo Land y tuviese que mudarse a Italia, aunque tampoco recordaba mucho de ella. No recordaba mucho de la casa en sí. Ni de Namimori. Ni de prácticamente nada en cuanto a su niñez. Sus recuerdos habían desaparecido hacia mucho.

-_Listo, vamos por sus cosas._

No es como si importara, de todas formas.

.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

_- El desayuno está listo, señor._

_-Es Reborn. Gracias, Tsuna –_ se llevó a la boca un croissant relleno de mermelada y revolvió con la otra mano su cappuccino –_ No sabía que supieras cocinar._

Tsuna solo asintió de pasada. El Arcobaleno si sabía, de seguro había investigado todo en cuanto a él, no era necesario hacerse el desentendido. Pero luego pensó que el hacía lo mismo en la mayor parte de las cosas, por lo que no era quien para decir algo -_ ¿Desea yogurt o fruta?_

_-Fruta estaría bien_ – Reborn no comento el porqué de tanta comida (sobre la mesa, aparte de lo ya mencionado, también habían huevos, panqueques, tostadas, tocino y queso tanto blanco como amarillo), ya podía hacerse una idea. Una fastidiosa idea. Deslizo su infantil mirada por toda la cocina, su expresión tan tranquila que llegaba a poner alerta a Tsuna -_ ¿Estás listo para tu primer día de clases? ¿Recuerdas bien en la dirección que esta la escuela?_

El muchacho se sirvió un poco más de jugo de manzana y asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento– _Todo ya está listo y lo recuerdo a la perfección_ – mentira, aunque se hacía una idea de hacia donde tenía que ir – _¿Necesita que haga algo más antes de irme?_

_-No, gracias_ – Tsuna se cruzó el morral por los hombros, tomo su almuerzo y coloco el vaso con jugo en la bandeja repleta de comida que había dejado aparte _– Tsuna –_ Susurro el Arcobaleno al ver como se llevaba la bandeja consigo _– Recuerda no tomar la costumbre de recoger estorbos en la calle. Luego será imposible deshacerse de ellos._

El nombrado se detuvo por unos segundos en silencio, como si sopesara las palabras del bebe. No lo hacía_ – Lo comprendo señor._

_-Reborn._

_-Hasta la tarde –_ Tsuna camino hasta la entrada, se calzo los zapatos y salió al patio, haciendo una leve pausa para dejar la bandeja al lado de la entrada, junto a las plantas. No creía estar haciendo nada malo. Aunque tampoco podía esperar que un Hitman le comprendiera.

Suspiro y emprendió el camino hacia la escuela Namimori.

Hoy sería un largo día. Y ya estaba cansado.

No había sido una buena noche. Había dormido… ¿Siquiera había dormido? Se acomodó mejor el morral en los hombros y volvió a suspirar. Sabía que tenía unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas, así como una palidez un tanto enfermiza. Él bebe Arcobaleno se le había quedado mirando disimuladamente en la mañana. Además de que al probarse las ropas estas le habían quedado un tanto más grandes de lo normal.

Entendía lo que le estaba pasando, no eran tan lento para comprender las situaciones difíciles como solía parecer.

Por otro lado también sabía porque estaban en Namimori, Japón. Dejando de lado lo que le había dicho Noveno en su última conversación – por así decir–; era bastante evidente de lo que se trataba. En especial dejándolo con un Arcobaleno como tutor. El Noveno y sus… planes.

Frunció el ceño profundamente y cerró los ojos con pesar. Odiaba que se le utilizara de esa manera, lo odiaba. Está bien, comprendía que aún era joven – quince años siempre sería una edad despreciada –, pero eso no justificaba que hicieran planes sobre su futuro, con todo lo que al él le concernía y ni siquiera le informaran los verdaderos motivos tras aquello. Desde pequeño había sido así, desde que tenía memoria. Comenzando con las clases particulares ya sea de materias avanzadas o etiqueta. Luego con los tutores extraños (que luego sabría eran todos sicarios) y sus programas de defensa personal. Más tarde en la oficina, el papeleo constante, las relaciones con familias aliadas, la misma historia de la familia que ya conocía, solo que con todos los trasfondos más desagradables.

Con todo eso el seguía sin comprender la situación – Era un niño, por Dios –. No entendía cuál era su deber, su lugar en todo aquello. Aunque comenzó a hacerse una idea. Después de todo, al enterarse que su padre era el líder de CEDEF, cualquiera podría encaminarse a una idea general.

Se había equivocado.

No lo querían como el sucesor del asesor externo.

Y eso era lo que más le enervaba.

Al doblar la siguiente esquina logro divisar el perfil de la escuela Nami – al menos su memoria no había fallado esta vez –, ya con estudiantes entrando en grupos o de a uno en ella. Recordaba que él bebe Arcobaleno le había dicho que todo estaba listo en cuanto a su ingreso a (un poco más de) mediados de curso y que lo único que debía hacer era ir y presentarse en la oficina del director. Probablemente habían tenido que pagar cierta suma de dinero para que fuera tan simple, en especial cuando la decisión de regresar a Japón había sido tomada hace apenas tres días (al menos cuando oficialmente se le informaba de ello).

Entro a la escuela sin ser notado y se dirigió a la oficina principal.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso – que no se notara era otra cosa, señores -. Habían pasado ¿cuánto, casi una década? Desde la última vez que compartía con gente de su edad en un espacio público de esta índole. Mucho tiempo. Y si no se equivocaba, cuando aún era pequeño e iba a la escuela pública, bueno… tampoco recordaba haber tenido ninguna experiencia entrañable (más que nada porque no recordaba ninguna cosa referente a sus días escolares). Por lo que si podía guiarse era por su soso comienzo con las clases particulares hace algunos años, justo después de llegar a Italia. No había sido para nada un genio o siquiera un chico promedio. Según lo que había escuchado de algunas personas, le había costado bastante adaptarse y seguir el ritmo, así como aprender las cosas básicas que cualquier niño debiera saber a la edad con la que contaba en esos años.

¿Qué da a entender eso?

Pues que más bien a esa edad era como un idiota. O un inútil. Hm.

Tsuna inútil…

Le quedaba bien.

Al fin encontró la oficina justo cuando la (irritante) campanilla sonaba. Tampoco importaba si llegaba tarde, ¿no? Toco la puerta, y tras un audible pase –vaya pulmones el caballero– entro.

_-Oh, usted debe ser Sawada-san_ – le hablo un hombre de edad. Su rostro arrugado y reseco formo una gran sonrisa de labios partidos, sus ojos pequeños dándole una mirada brillante. Situaciones que acreditan un eficiente uso de dinero. _Gracias por el soborno, Noveno. ¿Se nota el sarcasmo, verdad?– Venga, ya lo estaba esperando para acompañarlo a su sala. No querrá llegar tarde a su primer día de clases_ – Le dirigió una mirada a Tsuna mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Al joven le extraño ver como una de sus cejas temblaba y su rostro empalidecía levemente –_ Aunque, claro. Si usted desea no ir a clases directamente… yo no tendría problema alguno…_

¿Cómo?

_-Ah, hm. No se preocupe, Director_ – Tsuna relajo un poco su semblante, probablemente su rostro enfermo le había preocupado. El Director pasaba de una expresión a otra en menos de un segundo y era un tanto incomodo de ver –_ Puedo ir yo solo, se dónde queda_ – recordaba haber visto de pasada la sala 2-A – ¿O había sido la 3-A? –, no creía que fuera un problema volver a encontrarla.

_-¡No, no! Como cree. Su tutor me ha explicado toda la situación y yo estaré encantado de ayudarle a alguien tan importante como usted, joven_– Abrió la puerta y espero a que Tsuna pasara primero, ansioso.

Ah, claro

El Arcobaleno.

Ahora si se fijaba mejor en la expresión del hombre, podía llegar a ver algo de miedo en sus ojos y… ¿quizás avaricia? ¿Él bebe lo había amenazado y a la vez sobornado? Probablemente, los Hitman solían hacerse respetar en base a miedo. Y a la vez, el Noveno le había dado dinero para el hombre. Muy inteligente, a decir verdad. El Director, la "máxima" autoridad dentro de la escuela, pasaba a estar automáticamente en manos mafiosas (temeroso de su vida y a la vez, deseoso de obtener algo de efectivo) y estos (los previos sobornadores) eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran con ella al tener ya una plena autorización.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, recordaba muy lejanamente haber leído una lista de instituciones que eran financiadas –y controladas– por importantes familias mafiosas, y otra (casi tan larga como la anterior) que eran de absoluta propiedad Vongola –siempre desde las sombras, claro está -. El patrimonio familiar abarcaba desde diversas instituciones públicas hasta casas comerciales privadas multinacionalmente reconocidas. Con solo eso uno puede asumir una amplia gama de comercializaciones, y por extensión, de ingresos a la cuenta bancaria.

Una vez escucho a Schnitten, uno de los guardianes del Noveno, decir que sin importar cuanto perdiera Timoteo en sus apuestas con Coyote – otro de sus guardianes –, la Familia seguiría estando bien forrada.

Tsuna asumía que con eso se refería a que la familia disponía de mucho dinero.

Estaba divagando.

Y ya habían llegado. El Director toco la puerta y entro, seguido de cerca por Tsuna ¿O debía esperarlo afuera? Sintió el peso de cada mirada sobre él, analizando su apariencia. No debía ser muy común que llegaran alumnos nuevos a Namimori, o algo así. Se paró recto y de frente a todos, su rostro en blanco. Había pasado por muchas cosas como para que se amedrentara tan fácilmente solo porque lo miraban. Además, no había nada interesante en él – cabello café, ojos café, piel pálida, delgado, baja estatura – ni siquiera era atractivo, por lo que pronto dejaría de estar en el centro de las miradas.

Esta solo era la primera fase.

_-Buenos días, alumnos –_ El Director aún seguía algo nervioso, aun así intentaba ocultarlo tras una fachada de digna autoridad –_ Quisiera presentarles a su nuevo compañero, el joven Sawada Tsunayoshi_ – Hizo un ademan con su mano izquierda, señalándolo con respeto –_ Ha sido transferido desde Italia. Además de que según tengo entendido, esta es su primera vez en una institución educacional ¿no?-_Tsuna se tensó, abriendo un poco más los ojos. Aquello no era totalmente cierto, pero si lo suficiente como para generar preguntas. Y definitivamente no era algo que el deseara –_ A sí que espero que todos se comporten como buenos compañeros e integren al joven Sawada. El es alguien a quien tengo en mucha estima y no desearía tener que escuchar comentarios acerca del mal comportamiento de alguno de mis alumnos… Comprenderán que se tomaran medidas en cualquier caso. Tengan todos un buen día_ – Con eso y sin más se retiró de la sala, más rápido de lo que podría ser normal.

Patético.

Se hicieron unos instantes de silencio. Tsuna no realizo gesto alguno, a pesar de su desaliento.

_-¿Algo más que desee agregar, señor Sawada?_ – esta vez fue sido el profesor el que pregunto. Tsuna no alcanzo a ver mucho del rostro del hombre, su cabello revuelto y la tupida barba no mostraban mucho. Aunque ¿se atrevía a opinar con aquel desastroso cabello? Que ególatra.

_- No señor, muy amable._

_-Bien, puede ir a sentarse en aquel asiento del fondo. Espero que no tenga problemas a la hora de adaptarse a nuestro ritmo de clases. Estoy seguro que alguno de sus compañeros será lo suficientemente amable como para facilitarle algunos apuntes_ – Le dirigió una sonrisa cordial y siguió mirando al resto – _Ahora, continuaremos con lo de la clase anterior…_

Si, le esperaba un largo día.

Y ya podía sentir un poco de desprecio hacia su persona viniendo de todas direcciones._ Perfecto._

.

-...-…-…-...-...-...-...-...-...-…-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi, tanto de nombre como apellido común entre la población Japonesa, era una persona amable, alegre e inocente, de carácter despreocupado y andar relajado. No se hacía problema por la mayor parte de las cosas – incluidas sus calificaciones, a pesar de que luego tuviera que soportar la bronca que le daba su viejo – y solía calmar a todos con un "eh, tranquilo" y una gran sonrisa. Amaba los deportes (el baseball en particular era su pasión) y tener amigos con los que reír.

Si, amaba el baseball y reír.

También disfrutaba ayudando a su viejo en el restaurant. Si bien a veces se le hacía algo complicado, hacerle la vida más simple a ese gruñón siempre le traería una pequeña felicidad al pecho. Era agradable ayudar a la gente a sonreír un poco más.

Si le preguntaras a alguien como definir a Yamamoto Takeshi, aquella persona respondería rápidamente 'Como un gran sol'. Porque Yamamoto iluminaba todo a su paso con aquella enorme sonrisa. Con aquella aura cálida y resplandeciente.

El, en cambio, no creía tales cosas y solía sacárselos de encima con un 'Exagerados'. No creía ser un sol. Demasiada luz para alguien con tantos trasfondos.

Le incomodaba que se confundieran de esa manera y no lograran ver bien – a pesar de ser exactamente eso lo que quería que pensaran.

Porque sonrisa no es igual a felicidad.

Cuando vio entrar a ese muchacho pequeño y pálido, con aquella triste expresión de inconformidad, sintió algo extraño. Un revoltijo inmenso en lo más profundo de su estómago y a la vez que algo se estancaba en su pecho. Incómodo y extraño, tremendamente desagradable. Tuvo la intención de apartar la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía alejarla de aquel semblante abatido.

Parecía… enfermo. Casi desfalleciente. Resignado de la vida.

Y a la vez, fuerte como nadie.

Yamamoto no recordaba haber visto a alguien con esa cara – que no dice nada y a la vez dice todo –. Escucho atento como el Director decía que venia del extranjero, de Italia, y que era su primera vez en una escuela.

Frunció los labios, entendiendo un poco la situación (porque a pesar de ser tan inocente, a veces algo parecía iluminar su mente y darle epifanías dignas de ser consideradas milagros). De seguro el chico estaba enfermo – muy enfermo – y lo habían enviado una temporada aquí para que se recuperara. O para algún tratamiento. Y además lo habían inscrito en la escuela para que compartiera con más personas.

Si, se dijo, de seguro es eso. Recordaba haber leído en alguna parte que compartir con la gente ayudaba a los enfermos a reponerse. Les subía el ánimo y les hacía relajarse ante tantos malos momentos. O algo parecido.

Y Yamamoto era un experto en subir el ánimo de las personas.

Sonrió, poniendo ambas manos en su nuca.

Sip, seguro que sí.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

.

_-… Si quieres, claro._

Tsuna observo a la chica en frente de él con cierta inquietud ¿Tan mal se veía que inspiraba pena en sus nuevos compañeros haciendo que estos intentaran ayudarle? Apenas había terminado la primera hora y ya se le habían acercado dos alumnas – otros cuantos alumnos a unos metros de ellos, evidentemente prestando atención –. Se presentaron como Sasagawa Kyoko y Kurokawa Hana, siendo esta primera la presidenta estudiantil y la segunda vicepresidenta. Ambas le dieron la bienvenida amablemente y posteriormente se ofrecieron como guías para mostrarle cada uno de los lugares de la escuela además de los apuntes de las últimas clases de cada materia que se impartía en la escuela.

Honestamente, agradecía desde el fondo aquella amabilidad (con solo mirarlas sabía que no estaban intentando nada más que ser buenas compañeras con el nuevo), pero al mismo tiempo, le fastidiaba de sobre manera que se le acercaran. No por desprecio o simple descortesía, sino más bien porque no sabía cómo debía comportarse, como hablarles.

Y aquello le incomodaba.

_-No creo que sea necesario, presidenta. Pero es muy amable al ofrecerse. Tampoco creo que sean necesarios los apuntes –_ paso por alto que su voz, al igual que cuando se había 'presentado' frente a todos, había sonado un poco más rasposa y desigual de lo normal – simple pubertad, seguramente –.

- _Oh, bueno…_ - No se esperaba aquella abrumante desilusión de parte de la chica, mas prefirió ignorarla. No lo conocían, no podía importarles.

_-Hm, no es muy agradable rechazar de esa manera a una compañera que solo quiere ayudar, ¿sabes?_ – Una cabeza castaña apareció repentinamente al lado derecho de la de Tsuna, sobresaltándolo levemente. Lo había escuchado acercarse – con su paso seguro y ruidoso, topando cada mesa al pasar – pero no esperaba que traspasase su espacio personal tan… encarecidamente. Le molesto un poco la interferencia, aun así giro el rostro para responderle con expresión calmada.

_-En verdad no intento ser desagradable, simplemente no considero que sea nece…_

_-Bah, ¡de todos modos tienes que conocer la escuela! ¿No querrás perderte luego, eh?_ – le agarro de un brazo y tiro hasta ponerle de pie. Tsuna observo de pasada como el chico se tensaba y miraba de reojo su brazo, como si hubiese comprobado algo – _No se preocupen chicas, yo le daré el tour._

_-¿Seguro, Yamamoto-kun?_ – la chica de cabello castaño claro, Sasagawa Kyoko, les miro con una pinta de aprensión. Quizás el chico no era tan confiable como parecía. Bueno, no parecía confiable de todos modos.

_-Sí, Kyoko. Hasta después_ – el chico guio con amabilidad a Tsuna hasta la puerta, su gran sonrisa siempre presente – _¡Oh, cierto! Aun no me he presentado_ – La sonrisa aumento. Tsuna tuvo ganas fruncir el ceño –_ Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, un gusto conocerte Tsuna._

Tsuna.

Ahora sí estuvo a punto de fruncirlo –tampoco es necesario arrugarse por aquello–. Los adolescentes comunes solían tomarse atribuciones que Tsuna jamás daría por sentadas.

Se sintió extrañamente _viejo._

_-Un gusto, Yamamoto-san_ – no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar honoríficos, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba en Japón y no en Italia, lo mejor sería hacerlo –_ Es muy amable de su parte tomarse tantas molestias._

Yamamoto le miro un instante con divertida consternación – _¿Aun no estás bien habituado con el idioma? No tienes que tratarme con tanto respeto, Tsuna. Tenemos la misma edad._

El nombrado le dirigió una escasa ojeada, su pose tranquila no llego a decirle nada a Yamamoto –_ No suelo tratar con confianza a un extraño._ – Ni tampoco a los conocidos, cabe decir –_ No importa si este sea mayor o menor que yo._

El joven moreno se rasco la cabeza, respondiendo el saludo de pasada a un grupo de alumnos que caminaban cerca de ellos. Regreso su mirada a Tsuna. El chico nuevo sí que era duro de roer.

-_ Que denso. Pero da igual_ – hizo que doblaran en la siguiente esquina abruptamente, cubriéndolo parcialmente con su cuerpo. Se había fijado los justo como para evitar un desagradable encontronazo – _será mejor que no vayamos por ese pasillo_ – soltó una risita – _Aun es muy pronto para que conozcas a Hibari._

El pálido joven lo observo con sosiego –_ ¿Y por qué tendría que conocerlo?_

Yamamoto miro hacia atrás, desviándola inmediatamente al toparse con unos oscuros ojos que los observaban a ambos con tenebroso detenimiento –_ Es el presidente del comité disciplinario y bueno… digamos que no le gustan mucho los nuevos... En realidad no le gusta nadie_

¿Presidente del comité disciplinario? Tsuna también observo hacia atrás, sus ojos fríos y apagados chocaron con los de un joven muchacho pelinegro de expresión desagradable. Su apariencia pulcra distaba una actitud escrupulosa y monocorde, hasta cierto punto agresiva. De seguro un estudiante de nivel superior que dirigía – según su nombre lo decía – a la escuela en base a mano dura y constante acoso a quien le desobedeciera.

Algo como un matón que era demasiado recto como para considerarse uno. A lo largo de su escasa vida había conocido a un par de personas así. Siguió observándolo, sin intimidarse cuando el chico pelinegro hizo un ademan violento en su dirección, ¿eran unas tonfas lo que alcanzaba a ver? Al otro lado de pasillo, los ojos negros parecieron chispear al notar el nulo efecto que sus armas provocaban en el castaño–_ Disculpa si mis suposiciones son erradas, pero pareces temerle._

_-Bueno… ¿así como temerle, de miedo?... Un poco, quizás_– soltó una risa, formándosele pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Avanzo un poco más rápido, notando como Tsuna seguía mirando hacia atrás desinteresado. –_ Hibari es todo un caso, lo mejor es que no te metas con él._

Tsuna no lo dijo en voz alta, pero tampoco es como si le importara tener un matón haciéndole la vida imposible.

Habiendo convivido con Xanxus, la verdad ¿Qué más daba?

Siguieron caminando, Tsuna haciendo como que escuchaba las cosas que decía Yamamoto al mostrarle cada lugar. La escuela en si eran grande, y habían muchas cosas que mirar – no era muy diferente a como se había imaginado que seria, pero de todos modos le agradaba ver todo de primera mano. La cafetería, el patio, las canchas, las salas de artes y música. Quiso conocer la azotea, pero el otro joven le dijo que mejor no, que no sería muy seguro para ambos ir. No pregunto el por qué, no le interesaba realmente.

Y sin querer su mente comenzó a divagar, ensombreciendo a cada segundo su rostro. Sacándolo de la escuela y desechándolo en algún recóndito lugar. Y no pudo hacer nada.

No quiso hacer nada.

.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

.

Yamamoto Takeshi se quedó el resto del día con él –cambio puesto con otro alumno para quedar a su lado en las clases e hicieron equipo en un trabajo de laboratorio en la clase de ciencias. Hasta declino varias ofertas de alumnos de diversos niveles que deseaban que almorzara con ellos, prefiriendo quedarse junto a Tsuna en la sala en un silencio solo roto por el sonriente muchacho –. Tsuna supuso que si no hubiese sido por un entrenamiento de último minuto en el equipo de baseball en el que Yamamoto era capitán, probablemente lo habría acompañado hasta su casa.

Aquel día paso a enfilar rápidamente entre los primeros lugares de la lista "los días más incomodos de Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Ahora mismo iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, en el área comercial de esta misma –aunque no en la calle principal – observando de una tienda en otra, bien atento a cualquier folleto que encontrara.

Tsuna buscaba trabajo.

En casa no había encontrado ninguna guía telefónica, ni diario ni revista que pudiese ayudarle, por lo que decidió que apenas tuviese la oportunidad iría a buscar uno, no importaba de lo que tratase.

Siendo sinceros, Tsuna no requería realmente de un trabajo ni de cualquier otro tipo de sustento económico. Contaba con una cuenta de ahorros en el banco desde hacía años, siendo su padre quien depositaba dinero cada mes esperando que su hijo lo utilizase para sus necesidades y antojos como cualquier chico.

Tsuna jamás la había tocado.

Se topó repentinamente con un escaparate repleto de viejas propagandas y papeles mal impresos. Muchos eran nada más que afiches promocionando algún producto inútil, otros haciendo el vano intento de concientizar a las personas por uno de tantos problemas ecológicos y otros pocos ofreciendo trabajos temporales y para situaciones precisas. Nada de lo que buscaba el joven.

Estuvo a punto de seguir cuando se fijó de reojo en un papel que, si bien se fundía entre los otros, de cierta manera destacaba por ser evidentemente más reciente. Demasiado limpio entre tanda suciedad. Además de ser mucho más concreto que los otros, siendo el mensaje simple y discreto.

"Se necesita ayudante en cafetería Spansub. Horario conversable."

La dirección, un número y el apellido a quien deberías dirigirte.

A Tsuna le gusto. Estaba a punto de tomar su celular y llamar cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo en la calle que se mencionaba en el papel. Giro el rostro de un lado hacia el otro, buscando algún cartel que dijese "Spansub" hasta dar con él. Lo encontró. Estaba a solo unos metros de su posición, a mano derecha. Parecía ser nueva y bastante discreta, sus colores opacos y su estructura sencilla lo hacían agradable a la vista, dándole un toque confiable. Tsuna odiaba los lugares pomposos y concurridos. Este, en cambio, parecía ser del tipo en donde solía ir la misma gente de siempre y ser pocas las nuevas caras.

Camino hasta la entrada de puertas dobles y entro tras un segundo de duda. El lugar era justamente como esperaba: sencillo, hogareño, con detalles que estaban guiados a darle un ambiente tranquilo a la clientela. Se fijó en la mujer de edad que lo miraba desde la amplia barra, justo tras la caja de pago. La señora le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa – _¿Desea algo, mi niño?_

Tsuna relajo su expresión y asintió una vez – Venia por la oferta de trabajo – le mostro el papel que había cogido de la vitrina – _¿Aún se encuentra disponible?_

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos –_ Ciertamente, mi niño_ – se dio una vuelta y paso a través de una pequeña puertecita que apenas y le llegaría a la cadera a Tsuna, dirigiéndose presurosa a su encuentro –_ La verdad, eres el primero que viene. Le dije a mi hijo que pegara esto por distintas partes de la ciudad, pero siento tan despistado ese muchachito dudaba que hiciera algo más que tirarlos en el primer tarro de basura que encontrara_ – puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Tsuna, apretando su cara levemente. El joven Sawada sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Hace mucho que nadie lo tocaba –_ ¡Pero estoy tan contenta que un jovencito tan adorable como tú haya sido el primero en venir!_

Ahora si Tsuna estaba avergonzado. Sintió sus mejillas arder y sus manos cerrarse con nerviosismo. Un lugar tan sobrio con una dueña tan singular, grandes ironías de la vida. – _Hm, su-supongo que gracias_ – ¿Estaría bien que dijera eso? Se preguntó si en Japón las personas tan patéticas como él se considerarían adorables. Asumió –por la gran sonrisa de la mujer que lo examinaba de arriba hacia abajo – que sí.

_-Pues bien, que no se diga más_ – se dio media vuelta y se apoyó en la barra, impulsándose y rebuscando algo del otro lado, entre unas pequeñas cajitas de repostería. Si Tsuna hubiese sido otra persona, probablemente habría encontrado gracioso como movía esas delgadas piernas intentando darse equilibrio. Extrañamente, no se sintió afectado por la falta de elegancia en la mujer. Fue casi relajante de ver en una señora de edad – _¿Cariño? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi, señora._ – Esta hizo unos movimientos más del otro lado hasta, finalmente, bajarse de la barra y pararse derecha frente a él.

_-Toma esto, dulzura. Desde hoy estas oficialmente contratado_ – le ofreció una pequeña placa donde, escrito con pulcra y delicada letra, era reconocido como ayudante legitimo del café. Supuso que tendría que sentirse feliz por lo rápido que lo había conseguido ¿No debería haberle pedido su curriculum?–_ Los detalles podríamos arreglarlos ahora u otro día, como tu prefieras. Como puse en el papel, los horarios son totalmente conversables._

Tsuna miro un segundo más la placa hasta alzar la vista – _Pues la verdad es que me gustaría dejar todo listo ahora, si no fuese mucha molestia._

La mujer asintió, satisfecha _– Como desees, querido_ – fue hacia las puertas dobles – _déjame poner como cerrado y vamos a la oficina_.

Tsuna solo asintió de pasada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Justo fuera de la cafetería Spansub, el pequeño Arcobaleno se alejaba con paso calmado en dirección a la calle principal. Ya había visto suficiente a lo largo del día.

Acaricio suavemente la barbilla de su mascota Leon, y esta, como si se tratase de una orden silenciosa, rápidamente cambio de forma hasta ser un simple teléfono satelital. Reborn sonrió complacido y lo abrió. El teléfono ya estaba llamando -_ ¿Si?_

_-¿Bianchi, querida? Habla Reborn._ – un silencio, la sonrisa del bebe se agrando –_ Yo también, no sabes cuánto. Ahora bien, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor con respecto a lo que habíamos hablado… Si, precisamente. ¿Tendrás su número?... Te lo agradecería enormemente._

Perfecto. Comenzaba el entrenamiento.

.

.

* * *

.

Buenas, gente c: Ahora si que si me estoy planteando lo del _yaoi..._ Quien sabe.

Espero no haber tenido muchas faltas y/o incoherencias ;c cualquier cosa me avisan! Y espero también que agrade el cap ;)

Hasta el siguiente!


End file.
